


The Disappearance Of Yoo Kihyun

by Hetalia1912



Category: Jealousy - Monsta X (Music Video), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Actor Kihyun, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Jealousy (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Police, Changkyun-centric, Crimes & Criminals, Detective Minhyuk, Disappearnces, Enemies to Lovers, Illegal Activities, Jealousy, M/M, Missing Persons, Model Chae Hyungwon, Multi, Mystery, Organized Crime, Past ChangKi, Past Showho, Photographer Chae Hyungwon, Police Officer Shownu, Shownu is a dork, Shownu-centric, Street Racing, Wonho is Shownu's jealous ex fiance, because of course, flirty changkyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun, Im Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Kudos: 1





	The Disappearance Of Yoo Kihyun

**7:52 PM**

"So I'm guessing that you and Jaebum are going to be handling the night shift?"

Hyunwoo nodded,not even bothering to look up at Jinyoung."Yeah me Jaebum and a couple other officers are going to handling tonight's calls."He explains and he see Jinyoung nod out of the corner of his eye.The younger pouts playfully at Hyunwoo,making him smirk in slight amusement."You guys always get to do all the fun stuff."Jinyoung complains playfully,pout still present on his face."All of the good stuff always happen during the night shift,nothing happens during the day." 


End file.
